cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege chopper
|imgdesc = Airborne (circle) and deployed (lower right) siege choppers |faction = Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Support/artillery helicopter |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing 2 rapid succession shots when deployed |useguns = Black Hawk Cannon (Machine Gun) 160mm cannon |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = 7 |tier = 3 |cost = $1100 |time = 0:44 |produced = Soviet war factory |req = Soviet battle lab |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *35 (40 when elite) (SA or SSA when elite) *90 (deployed) (SCHOPWH) |airattack = |cooldown = 40 |airspeed = 12 |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = *6 *12 (deployed) |sight = 7 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The siege chopper was a Soviet artillery helicopter used during the second iteration of the Third World War. Background Combining the need for a stronger air force with the typical Soviet fascination with overwhelming firepower, the siege chopper was meant to be a highly mobile artillery cannon, while at the same time able to fly and attack all unit types. While airborne, the helicopter relied on a machine gun to shred infantry, aircraft and harass enemy armour. However, the helicopter could also land and deploy a powerful 160 mm howitzer. Though the range was fairly short by artillery standards, the siege chopper could lay waste to an unprepared base or bombard passing columns of enemy troops to oblivion. This aircraft worked to its highest proficiency when deployed in fire groups of four or more. The howitzer's range surpasses most standard base defenses, nearly a match to the French Grand Cannon. In-game Since its only available weapon while airborne is a machine gun, the siege chopper has very little chance against even lightly armoured AA vehicles. Also, it is very vulnerable while grounded, due to its inability to move while firing its 160 mm cannon. However, the siege chopper's machine gun does make it an effective counter against the weakly-armoured prism tank. To some extent, it can be used as an anti-aircraft weapon capable of taking on rocketeers, but it can not be used very effectively against Floating Discs, Kirovs, or Harriers, mainly due to a general lack of firepower. The siege chopper is vulnerable to mind control when deployed, assuming mind-control-capable units actually survive the artillery barrage and reach the aircraft. Due to game mechanics and possible engine limitations, the siege chopper cannot be repaired in the service depot. To repair a siege chopper, one might consider capturing an Allied war factory to gain access to the IFV, or forcing the helicopter to fight until it receives the elite rank, which gave it the ability to repair itself. An alternative method is to capture a Tech Machine Shop and enable auto-repair for all vehicle units, should one be available. Aftermath It was replaced by the KA-65 Twinblade in both the Post-war Crisis and War of the Three Powers, which can transport infantry and vehicles. Assessment Pros * Deployed cannon has long range (outranging prism tanks) and high firepower. * Can be used to assault enemy bases. * 3 to 4 siege choppers can eliminate almost any structure quickly. * Can attack other air units when airborne. Cons * Can not be used very effectively against Floating Discs, Kirovs, or Harriers. * Takes time to deploy and undeploy, making it vulnerable to enemy fire. * Very low Armour. * Very vulnerable to anti-air weapons. * Vulnerable to mind control when deployed. * Groups of heavier vehicles are more resilient to artillery fire and can eliminate them. * Terror drones can attack them when deployed. * If the siege chopper is shot down, it will not deal any damage upon crashing, unlike Kirov airships, MiGs, and spy planes. Quotes Gallery RA2YR Siege Chopper installer slide.JPG|Installer slide RA2YR Siege Chopper concept art 1.jpg|Early concept art RA2YR Siege Chopper concept art 2.jpg|Early concept art RA2YR Siege Chopper concept art final.jpg|Final concept art Siege_Chopper_deploy_animation.gif|Deploy animation File:YR_Siege_Chopper_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:YR_Siege_Chopper_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Siege_Chopper_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *In the game files, the siege chopper uses the same type of machine gun as the Allied NightHawk Transport and the unused Hind transport. *The Siege Chopper was based on real-world Soviet/Russian helicopter designs. Its cockpit and hull were inspired by the Mil Mi-28, while its side machinegun mount based on the Mil Mi 24P. Its overall shape is also closely linked to the Kamov Ka 50. Category:Yuri's Revenge aircraft Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet arsenal Category:Gunships